Stent grafting is a medical treatment for preventing the rupture of an aortic aneurysm by indwelling an artificial blood vessel (graft) embedded with a mesh metal tube (stent) in the aortic aneurysm and blocking the inflow of blood into the aneurysm. In general, when executing a treatment plan, an operator performs image examination first by using an x-ray computer tomography apparatus (CT), and then selects a stent graft suitable for the blood vessel shape from the resultant image. The operator then indwells the stent graft under x-ray fluoroscopy.
A challenge of stent grafting is to suppress endoleak which sometimes occurs after the indwelling of a stent graft. Endoleak is a phenomenon in which blood leaks from the gap between an end portion of a stent graft and the inner wall of a blood vessel. In order to eliminate such a gap, it is required to carefully decide stent graft indwelling positions.